Justo ahora
by Marta AlwaysCB
Summary: Cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo, cuando te das cuenta de que ya no puedes volver atrás y subsanar tus errores. Cuando te gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo. [Song Fic, cuando escuché la canción es como si estuviese viendo Castle].


**En realidad no sé muy bien _qué_ es esto. Sencillamente se creó en mi mente al escuchar por primera vez esta canción. No soy para nada amante de los Song Fics, pero sentí la necesidad de ponerlo en palabras. Nada más escucharla, me recordó a este momento de la serie. Les animo a buscarla si nunca la han oído, quizás a ustedes también les parezca adecuada.**

 **La canción es _Justo ahora_ de DVicio. Desde hace tiempo lo tenía a medio escribir y quise terminarlo y dejárselo aquí. No sé qué les parecerá, a mí no me convence demasiado, pero no sabía cómo expresarme mejor _...**

* * *

 ** _JUSTO AHORA_**

 _Aquí estoy solo, recúperandome,_

 _De tu partida, y no vas a volver._

Encogida en el sofá, echa un ovillo, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho como queriendo proteger su herido corazón recuerda la dolorosa imagen de horas atrás, cuando su compañero la dejó, la abandonó para marcharse junto a su editora. Sola en la silenciosa oscuridad de su apartamento, el cual normalmente representa su refugio, su guarida, se le hace esta noche inquietamente sigiloso al saberse y sentirse alejada del alboroto y de la constante sensación de compañía que la embarga cuando el escritor está cerca.

Pero ahora se ha ido. Todo ha sucedido de repente. No se lo esperaba, ha sido un golpe súbito pero certero, contundente, inevitable.

Dijo que volvería en otoño, es cierto, mas ella no está segura de que así sea. Su despedida se le hizo demasiado breve, apenas podía contener el llanto mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus párpados. Un mar embravecido de sentimientos se desató en su interior cuando se descubrió perdedora de una batalla que ni siquiera había sabido comenzar a luchar.

 _Sabor amargo, latido sin compás,_

 _Noche de llantos, y ya no aguanto más._

Se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, a su ininterrumpido e inicialmente odioso hostigamiento que ahora le falta, y se da cuenta por primera vez del vacío que siente _sin él_.

Una lágrima rebelde escapa de entre sus pestañas y resbala por su mejilla hasta desvanecerse. No se molesta en secársela, sabe que tras esta vendrán muchas más. Ya no tiene quien la consuele. Reconoce que lo ha perdido.

Mantiene su mirada fija en la taza que sostiene fijamente entre sus dedos. El oscuro líquido de su interior se ha enfriado tras las horas de espera, de inexistente atención. Apenas se ha humedecido los labios en el café un par de veces antes de darse por vencida. No le gusta. _No lo ha preparado él_ le recuerda con cierto reproche una voz en su interior. Las agujas del reloj no mienten, lleva casi tres horas sin moverse, en esa misma posición. Tal vez esperando, inconscientemente, una señal, algo que le haga saber que tiene una nueva oportunidad, que hay vuelta atrás.

 _Y ya no entiendo donde fuiste,_

 _Ya no entiendo por qué ya no estás_

 _Y te vas…_

Ya no habrá quien le lleve un café por las mañanas, ya no escuchará ridículas teorías sobre conspiraciones sobrantes de imaginación. Por vez primera se percata de lo afortunada que fue al ser su musa, al tenerlo siempre a su lado a una simple llamada de distancia. Demasiado tarde. Él se ha cansado.

Se ha marchado. Le dio la oportunidad de ir con él ese fin de semana y ella lo alejó de nuevo a base de mentiras y encubiertas medias verdades. Le dio la oportunidad de detenerlo, pero no estaba preparada para confesarle que mientras él le invitaba a su casa de la playa, ella estaba planeando pasar ese par de días con su entonces novio.

 _Justo ahora que empiezo a quererte, te desapareces._

 _Justo cuando tú eras el motor para mi despertar._

Las lágrimas continúan su curso dejando una evidente muestra de su paso en el salado reguero de sus húmedas mejillas. Inútilmente puede tratar de autoconvencerse de que no le importa, de que todo seguirá igual, de que todo estará bien, mas sabe a ciencia cierta que no es así. Durante el corto tiempo que ha compartido con Demming se ha dado cuenta de que se estaba engañando a sí misma, y los estaba engañando a ellos. Se estaba haciendo daño y, lo que es más importante, se lo estaba haciendo a Castle. Lo veía en su expresión, en su mirada ―antes cargada de ilusión y esperanza― que se había teñido de decepción y desengaño desde que el detective de robos rondaba por la sección de homicidios y por su vida. Ya no es capaz de negarse lo evidente. Y lo evidente es esa agradable sensación que se instaló en su interior cuando decidió aceptar la oferta del escritor y acompañarlo ese fin de semana a la playa, pedirle que se quedara a su lado, retenerlo, hacer que no se alejase de ella y siguiera siendo su compañero. Y quizá, con el tiempo, atreverse a dar un paso más, a pesar del vértigo y del miedo que se apoderaba de su ser al solo imaginar la idea.

 _Justo a tiempo para reprocharte que no me mereces,_

 _Aunque muera por las ganas de volver a caminar,_

 _Junto a ti…_

Pero llegó tarde. No pudo decírselo, un pudo rogarle por su continuidad como asesor de la doce. Se marchó sin mirar atrás y ella sintió cómo una parte de su corazón se iba junto a él. Habían estado demasiado tiempo jugando al gato y el ratón, tentándose, lanzando indirectas al aire en ese continuo tira y afloja que describía su relación, sin atreverse ninguno a cruzar la línea por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si lo hacían. Era cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. La dura detective se ha topado con el suelo de bruces.

Se reprocha a sí misma haber dejado que se acercara tanto a ella. Debería haber mantenido su fría y constante coraza frente a él, pero le era imposible.

Su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa desde la llegada del hombre en cuestión dos años atrás. Tan pronto estaba arriba como cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa sin poder detener el descenso. Sin embargo luego volvía a remontar. Y para qué negarlo, a ella le encantan las montañas rusas, le hacen sentir viva. _Él_ le hace sentir _viva_. Hacía demasiados años que había olvidado lo que es eso, estaba ahogándose en el pozo de su pasado. Con Castle empezó a progresar, a mejorar como persona, a escalar ese jodido agujero en el que se vio envuelta tras la muerte de su madre. Él le enseñó a disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida, de su trabajo. Como ya le dijo una vez, casi a escondidas, con él a su lado " _se le hacía un poquito más fácil_ ".

Ahora está destrozada, no sabe qué pasará mañana, no quiere saberlo. De lo único de lo que está segura es de que no verá a nadie sentado en la silla junto a su escritorio. No encontrará un vaso de cartón cada mañana sobre el mismo esperando por ella.

 _Un día largo no quiere terminar,_

 _Porque se aleja de ti cada vez más._

 _Y no lo entiendo,_

 _¿en dónde estuve mal?_

 _Para perderte y de ti no saber más._

Ojalá pudiera hacer como si estos dos últimos años no hubieran pasado, olvidarlo y regresar el tiempo atrás. No puede decir que por aquel entonces fuera feliz, en absoluto, pero eso no se compara con lo que el futuro le depara ahora. Parece una broma pesada. Le recuerda a esos 'realitys' de intercambio de roles, en los que los participantes se acostumbran tanto y tan rápidamente a una vida nueva mejor que la suya que luego no quieren volver a su verdadero hogar. A ella le pasa algo parecido. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a esta rutina que ya no recuerda lo que es estar sin él. No quiere recordarlo.

Dicen que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ella acaba de perderlo y está sufriendo las consecuencias en primera persona. Ojalá alguien le hubiera dicho lo importante, lo imprescindible que se podría volver una sola persona para ella. Ojalá alguien le hubiera avisado de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ojalá supiera qué era lo que había pasado.

 _Lo sabes_ le contradice su conciencia. Lo sabía desde hacía días, lo veía en su mirada azul a cada momento. Y por si las moscas, Esposito se encargó de despejarle las dudas. " _Sea lo que sea por lo que aún te sigue, no creo que se deba a verte con otro tío_ ".

 _Y ya no entiendo donde fuiste,_

 _Ya no entiendo por qué ya no estás_

 _Y te vas…_

 _Justo ahora que empiezo a quererte te desapareces,_

 _Justo cuando tú eras el motor para mi despertar,_

 _Justo a tiempo para reprocharte que no me mereces,_

 _Aunque muera por las ganas de volver a caminar…_

 _Junto a ti…_

 _Junto a ti…_

 _Junto a ti…_

 _Junto a ti…_

Se recrimina a sí misma el ser tan cobarde. Si tan solo se atreviese a afrontar sus sentimientos… Si pudiera aceptar que lo que ese hombre provoca en ella va más allá de la atracción física, si supiese cómo se maneja el estar enamorada… Pero no lo sabe y le aterra. No tuvo una madre a la que presentarle su primer novio formal, a la que preguntarle su opinión sobre los chicos que entrasen en su vida, a la que llorarle porque un imbécil le hubiera partido el corazón. Johanna siempre fue su mayor apoyo, siempre se lo contaban todo. Sin embargo se la arrebataron antes de tiempo y ella se juró no volver a sufrir como lo hizo en aquella ocasión. En esa promesa se incluía el amor. Kate Beckett nunca lloraría por un hombre. Irónico. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su actual estado? Ya no puede decidir si es el escritor o su propia falta de valentía, de determinación a la hora de decidir sobre lo que de verdad importa.

 _Y ya no encuentro una mejor manera_

 _De decirte "esto no es porque yo quiera"_

 _Que si esto es un sueño…_

 _Yo quiero despertar._

Ojalá hubiera llegado a tiempo, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor que le faltaba y hubiera cortado antes con Demming. " _Esto no es lo que busco ahora mismo_ " le había dicho. No porque estuviese confundida, al contrario, lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que buscaba era a Castle. No quería admitirlo, no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que era lo único que buscaba en esos momentos. Ojalá se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la estrecha franja que separaba al escritor y a su musa.

" _Es una lástima que la gente tenga miedo de decir lo que siente de verdad_ " comentó su capitán poco después de cerrar el caso ese día, ese último caso. Ojalá hubiera oído esas palabras unos días, unas horas antes. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás.

Ahora es demasiado tarde. _Justo ahora_ es demasiado tarde.

 _Y te busco, pero no te encuentro,_

 _En cada amanecer, en cada pensamiento,_

 _Siento que te alejas, y cada día más…_

¿Algún día dejará de sentir la presión que ahora se extiende en su pecho cuando piensa en él? ¿Algún día será capaz de sonreír cuando recuerde las ridículas teorías del que fue su compañero? ¿Sus infantiles tonterías, sus ojos del color del mar? Espera poder seguir viviendo como él le ha enseñado hasta hoy.

Quizá algún día se reencuentren. Quizá entonces pueda escuchar un sincero " _te veo bien_ " proveniente de sus labios.

 _Justo ahora que empiezo a quererte te desapareces,_

 _Justo cuando tú eras el motor para mi despertar,_

 _Justo a tiempo para reprocharte que no me mereces,_

 _Aunque muera por las ganas de volver a caminar…_

 _Junto a ti…_

 _Junto a ti…_

Quiere creer que el tiempo todo lo cura, que dejará de llorar por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Se aferra a su presunción sobre la desastrosa relación que podría haber resultado si lo hubieran intentado. No podría salir bien, son polos opuestos. Él es rico, famoso, terriblemente ególatra e irremediablemente infantil. Ella es una fría detective de homicidios, seria y solitaria. Nunca podría haber funcionado, ¿no?

Quiere suponer que si las cosas han sucedido así ha sido por algún motivo. Quiere abandonase, por una vez, al destino, ese sobre cuya existencia tantas veces ha discutido con Castle. Quiere que por una vez él tenga razón y todo se deba a puro capricho del sino. Quiere confiar en _él_ , en su compañero, enuna última ocasión.

Quiere creer que _la vida no nos da nada que no seamos capaces de superar._

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Tenía intención de haberlo subido hace un par de días pero he estado algo ocupada.**

 **Un saludo desde España,**

 **Marta.**

 **[Me gustaría recordar, aunque quizás no venga a cuento, a todas las víctimas del terrorismo que nos ha golpeado fuerte y cerca este fin de semana. #PrayForParis #PrayForSyria]**


End file.
